Of Dragons and Hoards
by Ithilas
Summary: There are a lot of reasons as to why you shouldn't try to steal from a dragon and Toothless is more than happy to remind everyone of those reasons. Even if you're not aware that you were even stealing in the first place.
1. Greed and Hoards

**O**f **D**ragons and **H**oards

-:-..-:-

'_Book Entries'_

'**Hiccup's Additions to Said Book Entries'**

'_**Additions Made by Others to Hiccup's Additions'**_

-:-..-:-

"_**D**__ragons are creatures of greed. __**T**__he __Völsunga__ saga spoke of the dwarf Fáfnir who became a dragon after the greed of wanting his father's fortune overwhelmed him. __**F**__áfnir is often used as a warning to those who might tread in his steps. __**T**__he warnings carried in the __Völsunga__ has become ever more apparent since the dragons return to Berk and the attacks that had been all but forgotten returned with an ever increasing frequency and viciousness. __**T**__o us the raids do nothing but prove to us that our ancestors were right in saying that dragons were creatures driven by their greed. __**I**__t is because of Fáfnir hoarding his slain father's gold that we were left with the image of a dragon hoarding treasure to itself. __**I**__t is because of Fáfnir's death at the hands of Sigurd that we have learned how to kill the creatures."_

—**Until Hiccup found a Night Fury and managed to convince everyone that they weren't all that bad—**

"I thought you weren't supposed to write in that book anymore, Hiccup." Astrid said dryly as she watched Hiccup scrub frantically at the errant line made through the center of the page. Lowering her hand from where it had been lifted to smack him lightly along the back of his head she leaned over his shoulder to read the page that the book was still open to. "You know that if Gobber sees you doing that he'll tell your dad and then your dad'll—."

In the corner of the room vibrant yellow eyes blinked open sleepily with a mouth opening in a large yawn with tongue lolling out contentedly before abruptly snapping closed with yellow eyes narrowing as they focused on the blonde leaning entirely too close to the boy seated on the bench of the worktable. Yellow gaze flicking to the side sharp teeth flashed in a feral grin as a long tail began to snake out across the floor before wrapping tightly around one fur-covered ankle. "Aaah!" Jumping up and over to the worktable in one agile movement, he nudged his head against the boy's side while ignoring the girl who was now pulling herself to her feet while muttering darkly under her breath. Flicking his tail along the floor happily as he leaned against the boy he noted with satisfaction the distance now kept between the girl and _his_ human.

"_**T**__he first thing to be wary of when encountering a dragon in its territory is to find out what specifically it considers to be its hoard. __**W**__hile we might think of a hoard as being gems, gold or something that holds a monetary value one must remember that these creatures are not human and therefore cannot be expected to hoard the same things that we ourselves might."_

—**Dragons don't have hoards. This is just a myth.**

_**Only if your name isn't Hiccup and/or if you give **__**cluelessness**__** a whole new meaning. Plus dragons aren't the only ones who have hoards.—**_

In retrospect it all could have gone worse. If the… Well maybe if… Or if….

Okay. So there was no way that it could have possibly gotten worse unless one considered the possibility of Sigurd himself trying to kill Toothless while the Night Fury was in the middle of the worse display of fury that any of the town of Berk had witnessed. Of course it could have all been avoided had the son of the Chief from the nearby village of Canberk had just listened to the message that Stoick the Vast had sent over 3 months before Canberk's idiot Chief with idiot son in tow even arrived at Berk.

"Do you really allow your women to fight? Wouldn't they be better kept here at the village where they can watch after the children?" If his smile was a little strained Hiccup felt that he was more than justified because of the way that holding onto the hilt of Astrid's dagger was beginning to hurt muscles in his arms that he didn't know he had. "How many dragons did you say that your village kept?"

"Thirty-seven with four new ones to be born in the summer." Hiccup said proudly before wincing as Astrid's elbow collided sharply with his stomach. "We'll have to build a new enclosure for them with the new ones—."

"Do you use their blood in the Old Ways? Odin himself showed Sigurd how to bathe in the blood of dragons."

"Do we what? No!"

"Why do you bother keeping them around for?" Back turned to Astrid and Hiccup he missed the red head's face darkening as the blonde grabbed his arm in a warning gesture. "Oh well I'm sure my father will get us a few to use before a raid."

For the few minutes that it took everyone to run up the hill where Hiccup was shouting in a manner his father had thought he'd never hear Astrid was the only one to bear witness as the red head's easy going nature disappeared in a flash at the perceived threat to his dragon. Reaching the top of the hill Stoick's eyes bulged at the sight of his son merrily banging the head of his fellow Chief's son against the hard packed dirt with Astrid standing to the side occasionally sinking one booted foot into the side of the pinned teen. From there it all went downhill as the Chief of Canberk began shouting about attempts to murder his son while Stoick was forced to defend his own offspring.

A sharp-eyed Astrid was quick enough to pull Hiccup away from where he was still seated in time to avoid the axe swung at his head. Stumbling backwards as he spun his arms in an attempt to regain his balance he fell to the ground as Astrid shoved him to the side to intercept another axe swing with the broadside of her own axe pulled hastily from the straps on her back. Hiccup was scrambling about in the dirt for his dagger where it had been dropped from his fall when a large shadow passed overhead soon followed by others while a loud rumbling growl echoed from behind him. He sighed in relief as a soft wing pushed him away and behind the dark body crouched low to the ground with sharp teeth bared threateningly at the villagers from Canberk. The growl grew louder as the braver of the villagers of Canberk attempted edging around the unhappy dragon who was careful to keep his body between the villagers and his rider.

"Leave," Hiccup's voice was quiet but firm as he leaned heavily against Toothless with his dagger held loosely in one hand. "We don't want you here and I don't think Toothless likes you either. They're dragons but they're _our_ dragons. If you can't respect that then you don't belong here."

This, Stoick thought proudly, was his son. This was the son that his wife had given him as a memory of her and this was the son that would one day guide the village when it was time. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention when the Chief from Canberk pulled a dagger from his belt the muscles in his arm flexing as the man threw the dagger at his son, _his_ Hiccup. Roaring in anger as he backhanded the Chief of Canberk's guards away his hands were itching to close around the coward's throat with his mind already imagining the pleasing feeling of tender flesh giving way under the crushing force of his hands. His mental images were forcibly dispelled by the long ingrained instincts that screamed at him to move and move quickly as a sharp, piercing noise screeched through the air above him.

"Night Fury!" He bellowed as he threw himself away from the coward in a tight roll before rising to his feet to see the charred earth with wisps of black smoke rising into the air from the pile of ash and bone fragments that marked the dragon's possessive nature towards his rider. Listening to his son tell the villagers of Canberk that they were in no way welcome within the borders of Berk unless war was their goal his gaze settled on the dragon that was still bristling with a barely leashed fury that was controlled only by the pale hand resting gently against the warm scales of the beast's throat. His expression turned pensive as he realized that the dragon had given him the warning he needed to move to safety before attacking. For a moment his eyes were distant as he watched his son before he began to laugh until tears leaked from his eyes as he remembered his wife telling him that Hiccup was never meant to be a descendent of Sigurd and that Odin didn't see fit to change that then Loki would.

TBC…

A/N : This is a relatively new fandom for me but please enjoy! Also this is for Rena1 who asked for Hiccup and Toothless.


	2. Fickle, Play and Mortal

**O**f **D**ragons and **H**oards

-:-..-:-

'_**B**__ook __**E**__ntries'_

'**Hiccup's Additions to Said Book Entries'**

'_**Additions Made by Others to Hiccup's Additions'**_

-:-..-:-

"_**L**__egends of dragons exist from well beyond the time of Fáfnir and many of our oldest storytellers will swear to the truth of these legends. __**W**__hether it is true or not one must remember that dragons are fickle creatures and as such must not be taken lightly."_

—**Dragons aren't fickle. They're misunderstood and they'd be a lot less understood if we'd stop killing them long enough to understand –**

Humans he knew did not credit them for the faith that they both held in the Gods but he had come to find that there was much that humans missed simply because they were too blind to see what was shining so brightly before them. The dragons that they knew of in their lore were first created by greed and while their lore was true it was not accurate in regards to the origins of a _true_ dragon. They were creatures born from Hel's loneliness after she was thrown into Niflheim because even power over the nine worlds that Hel governs does not ease the pain that loneliness will cause. Born from the fires of Muspelheim they were so very different from the humans created from the mists of Niflheim colliding with the fires of Muspelheim but when he looked at his human, he found himself wondering things that were perhaps better left un-thought. Loki, the sire of his creator Hel, must have found a way into helping with the creation of his human because there were times far too numerous to count when he thought that he could see the bright fires of Muspelheim crackling with a vibrant life in those green eyes.

Those fires had left him unable to kill his human after the child had cut his bindings and had given him his freedom. Humans were the favored of Odin as they were gifted with spirit after their creation from the first meeting of mist and fire but while Odin had given them spirit Loki had given them blood and looks to separate one human from another. In the case of his human he felt that perhaps the God of fire had left his mark a little too deeply etched and that mark caused a swell of unease to crawl its way along his back and down his tail. He knew the stories that swirled around Ragnarök as well as any of the Dragonkind did and perhaps better than most as he was a story keeper.

Lowering his head to the ground as he nosed through the dirt with his snout brilliant yellow eyes narrowed in thought at the sight of the small stone medallion inscribed with the symbols of the Gods that he'd just unearthed. What _would_ he do, he mused to himself, if the moment ever came where he was faced with the decision of choosing between his loyalty to his human and the fealty that had been sworn to the Gods? Leaning back on his haunches he absently lifted his hind leg to rub at a particular spot behind his ears in a manner that he found helped him when he was thinking on something particularly difficult.

The golden sunlight streaming through the leaves of the trees had turned into a dusky amber color with dust motes dancing merrily through the light as he thought. The sound of metal sliding across the ground caught his attention as he was forcibly pulled from his thoughts his head snapping in the direction of the sound his eyes sparkling merrily at the sunlight glinting off of the dull metal of his human's false leg. Eyeing the medallion with a speculative gleam he thought of the terror he'd felt at the sight of so much crimson life spilling from the torn limb of his companion as they fell to the earth below. Leaning down he made his decision as a familiar slender form stepped from the trees lining the clearing. Tongue curling around the small piece of stone he swallowed it with its heavy weight disappearing down his throat in a surprisingly smooth movement.

Fealty forced by his very birth to Gods that ignored Dragonkind mattered little when held against a loyalty made of his own volition and one that had been tested in the fires of the Mother Queen. In all it came down to his companion's decision to remain by his side in spite of the dangers to his life that such actions presented. Eyes slipping heavenward he snorted and trudged off to his human's side nuzzling him affectionately with his scent cloaking all the others in a pleasant manner. Perhaps it was due to the intervention of Loki Fárbautison that he'd come to be by his human's side as a protector against all that threatened him or perhaps it was merely that the Norns had woven his human's fate into existence as they sat beneath the Great Tree. Whatever had brought his human's fate into being was inconsequential as now he could only hope to be strong enough to stand against the Gods when the time came because he knew with the certainty that could only come from being the last of the Story Keepers that his strength and loyalty to Hiccup would be tested.

"_**N**__ever ever allow yourself to underestimate a dragon. __**I**__f for whatever reason you find that you've allowed yourself to forget this then you had best pray to Odin that the Valkyries will come to collect you."_

—**Dragons like playing around with people**_**.**_

_**Yeah if you've got a demented sense of humor.—**_

The wind was cold with icy cool tendrils tugging at hair and clothing as they stood on the small island that marked the edge of their borders. The skin left unprotected against the harsh elements was numb, raw and bleeding from the jagged needle-thin pieces of ice that were being whipped around by the wind. "Someone's been here and recent too." Squinting as he trailed gloved fingers through the faint markings left in the frozen ground Hiccup looked up to meet blue eyes staring down at him. "The marks were made before the last snowfall. We just lucked out that the ground froze before the snow could wash away the marks."

"It would explain why certain overgrown lizards felt the need to drag us through the middle of the village by our clothes until they settled down long enough for us to get the harnesses on." Astrid glowered over at the dragons currently rolling around on their backs through the snow before leaning down to help Hiccup back to his feet. "Which by the way where did you even learn how to track like that? Your dad isn't a tracker so where would you have learned it?"

"Oh! Well… Umm… That is…" Stuttering through the brilliant flush creeping up from his neck to his face Hiccup found the dirty snow to be fascinating as he searched his brain for an answer. "Well you see…"

"Hiccup out with it."

"I used to go searching for trolls okay." The words tripped on their way from his tongue with the tips of his ears going hot as the blush reached them. "My dad—my dad wanted me to at least learn how to hunt for dinner if I couldn't be a dragon killer and I used to go running off so I could hunt for trolls. But then I'd lose track of time so I'd have to track my own trail so I could get back to the village."

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?" Astrid snorted in amusement as she punched the embarrassed teen in the shoulder. Her outraged shriek seconds later was muted by the depth of the snowdrift she'd been pushed into by a certain smug overgrown lizard that was just begging to be turned into a meal meant for a feast day. Shivering as small clumps of snow fell down the open collar of the winter coat she was wearing Astrid kicked snow at the black dragon sitting serenely by Hiccup's feet. "Your dragon is a menace."

"Awww c'mon Astrid." Hiccup said with a wide grin as the flush in his cheeks slowly faded. "You know he likes you."

"The dragon likes me he says. Yeah, like that dragon likes anyone that isn't Hiccup." Astrid muttered sourly under her breath before looking up to meet laughing green eyes. "How long ago would you guess that the tracks were made if you had to say?"

"No longer than 3 days because the tracks look like they were pretty packed down into the mud before it all refroze." Face somber he looked absently over the white capped waves of the ocean around them before swinging himself up onto the back of the patiently waiting dragon. "It wouldn't have been tracks made by someone from Berk either because the horn symbol isn't there in the tracks."

"The horn symbol?" Astrid found herself asking curiously, as she brushed the snow from her clothing before her eyes widened in recognition. "You mean that it wasn't a patrol from Berk that stopped here."

Hiccup nodded as he found the leads of the harness and began the lengthy process of strapping himself in. "Dad told me once that patrols don't ever come to this part of the border islands. I think we need to go looking at the other ones too."

"Should we be doing that?"

"I'm clumsy but not stupid Astrid." Hiccup snapped his hands tightening on the straps in his hands as Toothless shook himself in that odd manner of his. "It might be a coincidence but it doesn't hurt to check the other border islands. Dad mentioned that there were things that the patrols have been reporting for the past couple of weeks. I just—I just wanna make sure that this is just me being paranoid."

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered her words whipped away from her by the winds as the dragons took off from the small border island their powerful wings carrying them through the air in an effortless motion. "It's not your fault."

"_**W**__hen facing a dragon don't allow yourself to forget that you are only mortal whereas heroes such as Sigurd were blessed by Odin himself. __**Y**__ou have no Gram to steady your hand as you cut through scales that are nigh impossible to pierce unless you know their weak spots. __**Y**__ou are a mortal with the knowledge of a dragon's weak spots but in order to reach those spots you yourself will be made vulnerable."_

The village was in disarray. When he had left with the colony, the humans had been in the middle of a gathering that had been called as soon as his human had managed to enter the dwelling he shared with his sire. Listening to the questioning trills from his colony he'd pulled the newly modified strap of human craft into his mouth before taking into the air, the currents pushing against his body and the fake fin, as he used his tongue to maneuver the unnatural thing as he flew. The first hints of trouble had been the smell of smoke being carried over the calm ocean waters and he'd snarled in anger as his body went rigid from the nearly overwhelming number of unknown scents that were mixed in amongst the smoke.

As one, the colony had taken to the air again using every trick they knew of to cut short the time the trip back to the human dwellings would take. They were still miles away when he'd spotted the fires raging on the outskirts of the dwellings with the screams and shouts of fighting moving across the water. The eerie melody was accompanied by the harsh sounds of metal clashing and his snout had curved into a vicious snarl with his teeth glittering in the reddish oranges hues of the setting sun. Reaching the village he'd thrown his head back and had screamed a wordless challenge echoed by the colony as they set themselves the task of eliminating the intruders with every weapon at their disposal. Letting the bit of leather crafted by his human fall from his mouth as he landed yellow eyes picked through the crowd of bodies looking for a familiar form his claws already tearing through those he didn't know.

Teeth and claws bloodied he let loose a warning growl as he finally found the human he was looking for standing back to back with that abhorrent human female who seemed to challenge the boundaries set for his human at every opportunity. Jumping into the air he spread his wings and glided over to where his human was fighting with the skills drilled into his head by the large human he called sire. As the press of humans fighting began to thin he felt his fire freeze at the sight of eyes hued in that unnatural color that so symbolized the beings of the other realm. The woman dressed in the clothing of the Valkyrie met his eyes before moving on to the human still fighting by his side. An unpleasant feeling twisted in his insides as the Valkyrie's eyes widened in shock before she called out to him in a soft tone.

"Long has it been that the Lady has waited for that one to be birthed. He will be born anew in the fires of war and his soul will be one that we will guide to our Lady when the time comes. Until then little dragon keep watch over him for while the Lady protects him from Sight he will not remain hidden forever."

TBC…

A/N: This has a lot of different Norse myths in there and so you might notice that this has a lot of those myths thrown together. This wasn't meant to have anything to do with the myths and I'd actually planned on staying away from them but a certain dragon muse had other ideas. Thank you for reading.


	3. Death and Lightning

A/N the first: Many, many thanks go to my darling friend for listening to me babble about how mean my muses are and for giving me pokes with sticks when I needed them.

_If there is but one thing that should be remembered when facing the beasts known as dragons it should be this; never turn your back to a dragon._

"You have a choice now, young Hiccup." Wispy strands of white hair floated gently in the breeze as tired eyes looked over the sight that the young man before her made. Sighing as he fiddled with the singed and bloody edges of his green tunic, she stepped forward until his eyes met her own. "We stand at a crossroads with one path leading to destruction and the other leading to salvation. The path is not without strife but you were acknowledged as Stoick's heir for a reason."

"I never asked you to do that."

Nodding her head at the bitter tone, she shuffled to sit atop the charred remains of one of the fire pit stumps. "You are correct in that you never asked for such but it wasn't yours to ask for. For good or ill, you have been marked as a favorite of the Gods Hiccup but you have also been marked as our chief's heir and with that come certain responsibilities. We have been attacked and now the choice becomes… what will you do?" Digging her cane into the ashes, she wrapped her hands tightly around the knob of it as Hiccup turned away to begin his way through the ruined village, her eyes closing as her forehead came to rest on her hands. "Valhallarama is this what you saw on the day of his birth?"

The sounds of the longhouse doors creaking open was muffled by the multitude of raised voices each striving to be heard over the other. Grimacing as the noise seemed to reach a crescendo Hiccup pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the table. Arms straining he threw the weapons he had gathered onto the tabletop and waited for the crowd to quiet before speaking. "Berk has never housed traders, raiders or slavers. Berk has always prided itself on the strength needed to fight dragons and that strength has always been held in respect by those of other villages. But that was then and things have changed." Leaning forward to lift one of the swords into the light Hiccup frowned as the crudely etched symbol of Canberk became visible. "Canberk requested that we sacrifice those that we consider to be our own and when we refused they showed the honor that can be expected of a slaver's village. This raid wasn't a raid. We've children that were murdered in their beds and families that will never be whole again and now I find myself wondering what my father would do."

"We're with you Hiccup." Gobber's hand rested warm and heavy on Hiccup's slender shoulder, the young man staring down at the sword in his hand with an inscrutable look in his eyes. "Stoick would agree with your decision, whatever it is, were he here and not in the healer's lodge."

Dark lashes fanned across pale cheeks before opening to show hardened green eyes as Hiccup let the sword in his hand fall to the table with a loud clatter. "I want any aerials capable of flight up in the air keeping patrol switching off in four hour shifts. Those still able to will remain here and begin the process of clearing the land so that we can rebuild. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go pay Canberk a visit to buy us the time to recover."

"Then we're with you."

Hiccup fought the urge to fidget as the teens separated from the crowd to flank him as he leaned against the table his palms moving to rest flat on the rough wooden surface. Breathing in deeply and slowly he noted absently the pallor of his skin hidden underneath the dark smears of drying blood and the lighter smears of ash across his hands and arms. His lips chapped and broken pulled into a frown at the sight of his arms still so lean compared to the impressive musculature that his father boasted. Three years training with Toothless had given him more muscle tone than he'd had before but it was still pathetic compared to what everyone else had. Absorbed in his thoughts Hiccup missed the silence that had fallen over the crowd as the elder stepped through the open doors and quietly gave the order for them to leave.

"Your mother came from the tribes that settled in Trondheim. Many thought your father bewitched when he came back with her as his bride." The elder spoke once the doors of the longhouse were closed behind the departing crowd. "She always spoke of how harsh life was in Berk compared to her life in Trondheim. Her tribesmen were far smaller in stature than the men of Berk—."

"They couldn't have been that much smaller if half of her breastplate could be used to make a helm." Hiccup said sarcastically as his fingers idly pulled splinters of the table. "I'm sure that being a midget compared to everyone here is just so normal in Trondheim."

"For Odin's sake you are not a child but if you persist then I will treat you as one." Hissing the swear as she picked up her cane she swung it sharply against his legs glaring as the youth yelped in pain. "Your mother was no higher than a youth ready for the training grounds. Stupid child your father knew that you would have her stature so when she passed he kept safe the pieces of her breastplate that were not used for his helm so that you would have her protection when the time came." Face twisted in anger she lifted her cane again to begin poking him in the chest with it ignoring the indignant squawks that resulted. "Think you that these are the actions of a man who does not care for his child? Your father has loved you dearly and he would fight the Gods themselves to keep you safe even if it meant his damnation would be the result. You are not a dragon fighter Hiccup and never has he wanted for you to be one even as he's lamented your lack of skill in that area."

"I know I'm not a dragon fighter! Thor's teeth do we have to keep dragging out all of my inadequacies or was it just announced 'Let's tell Hiccup how pathetic and insignificant he is day'? Cause if it is then I don't want any part of this."

"I will tell you this once and only once so be sure to listen child because never will it be said again." Words forced through gritted teeth as the elder twisted the hot flood of anger pouring through her into submission. "Your mother died to protect you as a babe because she knew that you would bring about a change that Berk has long needed. Valhallarama loved you more than any being she ever knew and for that, your father has adored and protected you far more than any youth in this village. You were well past the age of training Hiccup and yet you were apprenticed to a blacksmith." Frail gnarled hands clasped tightly to the cane as she leaned her weight on it pausing for breath. "You honored every hope and dream that they prayed for as they kept you safe when you became the first to enter into a partnership with a dragon. Your dragon is the being born of the unnatural mating of lightning and death and you are the offspring of the fires of Berk and the mists of Trondheim. This melancholy does nothing but to bring shame and dishonor to your tribe and I will tell you now that it must stop. Your father holds you dear as did your mother so let that stay your tongue when ill temper tightens its hold on you."

_If you aim to strike a dragon without stealth on your side then let this simple advice guide you through the no doubt painful death you will face; make certain that the village will care for your family in the wake of your abject stupidity._

**- This is actually really good advice cause sneaking up on a dragon is hard but running at it screaming? They breathe fire people. ****Fire.**** –**

The cold air whipping about his cheeks should have bothered him but it didn't. The uncomfortable press of his harness digging in his skin should have made him flinch in pain but he didn't. Seeing the grim looks painted on the faces of those he'd grown up with should have bothered him and it did. This was different from the last time they'd left the village on a mission that in all statistical probabilities (and listening to Fishlegs babble the numbers afterwards was in no way comforting) shouldn't have ended well. With the mother dragon (Green Death his mind whispered insistently), they'd been fighting against a dragon that had allowed itself to lose the dignity that held dragon kind apart from the mindless beasts created by the Gods.

This wasn't going to be a fight though, his mind retorted sharply as his body leaned into the twists and turns of the flight, because he didn't mean to leave them a chance to fight.

Hours later and his hands were shaking violently from the cold that seemed to settle in his bones. Far too pale with dark circles lining his eyes he squinted against the glare of weak light reflecting up from the calm ocean waters that refused to reflect any of the turmoil hidden inside. It wasn't fair that it could be this beautiful outside while inside he felt anything but with screams (and memories of blood so red that it stained the ground black as it poured through his hands like the finest silks) and pleas reverberating through his thoughts. Soft noises slipped through his mouth as he clenched and ground his teeth together to fight away the screams of his own that wanted to join the eerie melody of his memories and thoughts.

Murmuring softly in apology at the questioning whine from the dragon below him he allowed himself to sink into the mindless pleasure that was flying; the twists, dives and turns pulling his mind further from darker thoughts that threatened to drown him in a pool of madness that he would never escape from. Landing in the village, he unlatched the riggings and slid down to the ground on legs so numb that they threatened to collapse beneath him. Clutching gratefully onto the warm (warm, warm, warm so unlike the coldness that wrapped him) hands that guided him to a soft bed that he sank into with a moan of exhaustion before he was pulled back up and a warm cup was pressed into his hands. The soothing taste of herbs hit his tongue as he sipped from the cup until it was pulled away and he was pushed back into bed with pleas for him to rest. Dull green eyes swept the entirety of the small room to find his friends already lost to the siren's call of a dreamless sleep brought by the concoction of herbs prepared by the healers. Lying back and letting weary eyes close the tension ebbed from his body at the sound of purring coming from the foot of his bed as warm wings spread themselves in sleep.

Shadows crept along the floor as the sun moved through the sky and calloused roughened hands smoothed back hair from painfully young faces chasing away nightmares as they slept. Movements pained as the man moved from bed to bed, tucking covers in more securely as he kept silent guard over the youngest of their tribe. Energy spent the large man fell into a chair far too small to hold his bulk comfortably as tangled red hair spilled over broad shoulders with the movement of the man pressing his face into hands. "Gods please. Please don't ask this of me." Prayers slipped from the man's lips as he struggled with the embarrassing burning of his eyes. "He's not meant to be a Viking. Please don't do this."

"He is her son, Stoick and while it may be not what you have wished for him it was what she _saw_."

"He's my son too." Stoick growled as he forced his voice to remain low whirling up from his chair to face the hunched form of the tiny elder. "I won't let them take him from me. I was helpless to save her but Thor help me I will save my son."

"And if he doesn't need saving?"

"Are you mad woman? Do you not see the world around you?" Gaping incredulously at the old woman standing before him with her back bent from age and not submission Stoick ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Canberk has declared war on us with this act of treachery and it will only get worse when they call upon the alliance for aid. We'll be fighting from the land and the air to keep our tribe safe. Hiccup has not the heart for war and to ask this of him is a cruelty wrought by Gods I trusted to keep him safe."

"You hold so little faith in everyone that is not you Stoick and I find it to be an oddity in one that is supposed to be our tribe's chieftain." The elder spoke softly each word sliding from her tongue almost absently as she met the anguished eyes of the man she'd seen chosen as the chieftain's heir forty long years ago. "He is partnered with a dragon that would not leave his side and was only stopped from killing you when Hiccup's pleas reached his ears. The dragon will be there to watch over him in your stead."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it will be because the dragon has already fallen in defense of that which is dear to it."

A/N the second: Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated okay so maybe not so exaggerated. I adore the reviews, story alerts and favorites and I've been a horribly mean little authoress in not replying to all of them but I promise that I will reply to each review left. Thanks for reading!


End file.
